


Hotline (Johnlock)

by shadesofholmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bottom John, Español | Spanish, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Sherlock Has Secrets, Top Sherlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofholmes/pseuds/shadesofholmes
Summary: Sherlock tiene un secreto.





	1. Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sherlock se arma de valor y marca al teléfono.)

Sherlock tiene un secreto. 

Para él, no lo es tanto. 

"Hay comida en el refrigerador y la señora Hudson está abajo viendo Project Runway, sabes donde está el consultorio así que sabes dónde encontrarme si pasa algo."

Sherlock agita su mano. "Adiós, John."

Él cierra la puerta en un movimiento certero. Sherlock siente que no puede moverse a gusto hasta que termina de escuchar los pasos bajando la escalera y la puerta cerrarse, y sólo por si acaso, se asoma por la ventana y mira a John irse después de parar un taxi en la calle.

"Bien", suspira "¿Dónde lo dejé?"

Comienza a buscar con cuidado entre los libros del estante, hojeándolos; y no descansa hasta que por fin lo encuentra. Es una tarjeta roja con un número de teléfono, inscirto en letras negras de caligrafía perfecta. Tan cuidadosa que Sherlock tendría algunos problemas para saber si se trata de una mujer o un hombre, si no lo hubiera pedido personalmente en primer lugar. Él toma su celular, y teclea los números de un jalón, ni siquiera dándose permiso de dudarlo un poco. Ya ha estado demasiado tiempo pensando al respecto. 

La voz aterciopelada del otro lado le contesta, provocándole escalofríos en la espalda. "Hola, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

Sherlock suspira antes de responder. "William."

"Bueno, William. ¿Y cómo quieres que me llame el día de hoy?"

Él desabotona su pantalón y se sienta con cuidado sobre su sofá. "John. Te llamas John."

Casi puede imaginar a la persona del otro lado de la línea, asentir con la cabeza. 

"Está bien. ¿Y qué me vas a hacer? ¿Vamos a tener una cita? ¿Debo de comportarme tímido o sólo seguirte el paso?"

"No" Sherlock frunce el ceño, y recuerda un poco _esa vez_. "Estamos en mi laboratorio. Tú estabas enojado conmigo por hacerte venir hasta allí. Entonces sugerí que hiciéramos algo más para ocupar tu tiempo con provecho."

La otra voz le pregunta. "¿Y yo qué hice?"

Bueno, John no lo entendió. Pero era por eso que Sherlock estaba llamando, ¿verdad? "Tú te bajaste los pantalones."

"Puedo tomarlo desde aquí, cariño."

Sherlock siente que podría dejar de respirar en cualquier momento. "Tal vez debería decirte que John puede ser demasiado complaciente algunas veces."

"William, es por eso que me has llamado."

Así es. Sherlock cierra los ojos. "Hay que comenzar. Estoy listo."

De repente, la voz del otro lado se hace más segura. "Me bajé los pantalones, William. ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?"

"Te voy a pegar al borde de mi mesa, y voy a comenzar acariciándote mientras me bajo los pantalones yo también." Sherlock sabe que no es necesario, pero decide acutar cómo si eso estuviera pasando en realidad. "Eres un buen chico, John. Tan bueno para mí. Dime si te gusta lo que está a punto de pasar."

"Me encanta. En ese momento yo recargo el pecho sobre la mesa y me volteo un poco para verte. ¿Puedo hacer eso?"

"Seguro. Tienes que disfrutarlo, y luego, dejarme ver mientras lo haces. Eres mío, John."

"William, sepárame. Estoy listo para recibir lo que tienes para dar."


	2. John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (John se entera de algo que no debería saber.)

Sherlock ha comenzado a comportarse raro esas últimas semanas. Eso ha estado carcomiéndole casi todo el tiempo libre que llega a tener. Él se encuentra pensándolo en horarios extraoficiales, y por extraoficial se refiere a la ducha. Lo mira, sentado en el sillón opuesto al suyo, agitando su celular con impaciencia y golpeándolo en su pierna. John decide sólo preguntar. "¿Pasa algo?"

Está casi seguro que obtendrá un no por respuesta. 

"Si. En realidad, me gustaría estar solo por un momento. En mi recámara."

Asi que, él lo mira irse y cerrar la puerta de un golpe. Él trata de concentrarse en el caso que está escribiendo para el blog, hasta que comienza a escuchar pequeños murmuros que vienen de la habitación de su compañero.

"¿Sherlock?", le pregunta, y casi reza para que la respuesta sea Sherlock invitándolo a su cuarto, porque cualquier cosa que él esté haciendo en secreto por tanto tiempo es más interesante que escribir en la computadora. "¿Estás bien?"

Él ni siquiera recibe una respuesta, pero su curiosidad ni siquiera duda en hacerle creer que es buena idea caminar hacia el cuarto de Sherlock y abrir la puerta y luego... Oh. 

"¡John!" murmura el otro, aún con el teléfono en la mano y volteando como reflejo hacia la puerta de la entrada. Él, él no tiene idea de como va a zafarse de eso porque tiene su miembro en la mano y las mejillas rosadas y su falta de aire le impide pensar en una excusa. La voz del otro lado sigue hablando, ese chico del hotline sigue poniéndole caliente sobre las cosas que John dejaría hacerse en la parte trasera de una patrulla y Sherlock sólo puede colgar el teléfono después de decir: "Te llamo luego."

John, el verdadero John, suspira con pesadez. "¿Estabas diciendo mi nombre?"

"S-si", él se acomoda los pantalones con rapidez. "Pero todo eso tiene una explicación, te lo prometo."

No la tiene, Sherlock sólo estaba caliente de nuevo. 

"No quiero saberla", John se acerca, se acerca lo suficiente para oler ese aroma a mentas y a tabaco que inunda el departamento cada vez que llega del trabajo. Es irresistible. Se ha estado mordiendo los labios, incluso tiene un poco de sangre por el esfuerzo. John lo toma de las mejillas y planta un beso que debería durarle siglos sobre la boca de Sherlock. Es intrusivo, igual que la mano en los pantalones de él. "Dime dónde te quedaste, te ayudaré a terminar."

Sherlock espera un instante para asegurarse de que John no está bromeando. En su lugar, lo mira impaciente. "Estabas... Yo estaba quitándote la camisa. Me estorbaba para besarte."

"Muéstrame."

Él se siente difuso, pero algo lleno de energía. John tiene un jersey, en un movimiento, Sherlock se lo quita por encima. Lo recuesta en la cama mientras se quita la suya.

"¿Y luego?"

Sherlock sonríe al aventar su camisa al piso. "En realidad ya habías empezado con tu boca."

John ni siquiera se siente cohibido, sólo se quita los pantalones. "Espero que no estés cansado aún."

"Jamás."

Él no tiene que prepararlo, John lo está haciendo mientras él termina por desnudarse. Cuando acaba, se coloca entre las piernas de John, que lo aprisionan en cuanto entra. "Es un tamaño considerable."

Sherlock no presta atención al comentario de John, mientras trata de acostumbrarse a la intrusión. En realidad, duda que pueda articular algo que no sea un gruñido. Cierra los ojos para acostumbrarse, y cuando lo hace, comienza a moverse sin piedad; justo como John lo pide. Le deja marcas en el cuello, y en el pecho y en la espalda. Y al acabar, John puede jurar que le tiemblan las piernas lo suficiente como para quedarse a compartir la cama.

Sherlock está bien con eso. 


	3. Sherlock y John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Al día siguiente, John tiene que irse a trabajar.)

El sol es intruso de la habitación, brillando desde la ventana hacia la cama principal. Sherlock se levanta con malestar, sus músculos le duelen un poco; pero todo eso queda en el olvido cuando se da cuenta de que John sigue a su lado. "¡John! ¡Despierta!"

El otro abre sus ojos con dificultad, y sonríe plácidamente cuando ve a Sherlock a su lado. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Tienes que ir a trabajar."

Entonces, John se talla la cara y busca su celular en el pantalón del suelo. Él ya va tarde. "Mierda, mierda, mierda."

John se viste como puede, tomando una de las camisas limpias de Sherlock directo de su armario y poniéndose los pantalones del día anterior. Toma su portafolio y se cruza la correa por el pecho, toma una manzana y regresa al cuarto para despedirse. "Hay comida en el refrigerador del día anterior, llevo mi celular así que puedes llamarme si necesitas algo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Cualquier cosa que necesite?"

John sonrie. "Cualquier cosa."

Sherlock asiente, desnudo debajo de las sábanas. Es una bella imagen.

Él se las arregla para llegar a una hora considerable. Saluda a Sarah, la recepcionista, y comienza a atender pacientes con las citas programadas. A eso de las doce, se encuentra con un poco de tiempo libre. Está buscando algo que hacer cuando Sherlock llama a su celular. "¿Estás bien?"

"Claro, John. No estoy interrumpiendo nada, ¿verdad?"

Él mira a la puerta. "No, me quedé sin pacientes por ahora. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas algo?"

"A ti."

John trata de no reírse, porque no es gracioso. Es sexy. "Mi turno acaba en un par de horas, podemos hacer lo que quieras entonces."

"Te quiero ahora."

John no sabía que Sherlock podía tener una voz tan demandante. "Es mi trabajo, amor. Sólo tienes que esperar un poco."

"No, puedo tenerte ahora mismo. Sólo ve al baño un rato."

John lo duda un poco, pero luego sale del consultorio y sonríe un poco mientras le obedece. Entra a uno de los cubículos y cierra por adentro, entonces le contesta: "Ya estoy aquí dentro. ¿Y ahora qué?"

"Bájate los pantalones."

"¿Qué? ¡No voy a hacer eso-! No estás bromeando, ¿verdad?"

Sherlock sonríe del otro lado de la línea. "Vamos, ya estoy haciendo lo mismo."

John niega divertido, antes de hacerle caso. 


End file.
